Location-based services are a general class of services that use the geographical position of a device to control some features of the device. A device, such as a mobile device, may use location-based services in conjunction with a mobile network. Location-based services have a number of uses in mapping, social networking, entertainment, work, personal health, etc. Location-based services are becoming more important as the smart phone and tablet computer markets expand.